


A Reason to Get Out of Bed in the Morning

by elliemoran



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Quarantine, Quarantined Together, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Teasing, all fluff no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliemoran/pseuds/elliemoran
Summary: It's the first morning of the quarantine, and Eren has absolutely no reason to get out of bed.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 19
Kudos: 219





	A Reason to Get Out of Bed in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rukimatsumoto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukimatsumoto/gifts).



> this was based off a prompt from matsumoto-ruki on tumblr; 
> 
> Ereri: Why to get out of/stay in bed during quarantine?
> 
> It's short and plotless and fluffy :)

It was the warmth of the sun on his face that woke Eren.

Blinking, he eyed the pale white-yellow light streaming in through the gaps in the curtains and thought idly about getting up, pulling them shut. But he was so very warm, and so very comfortable, and if he got out of bed he just _knew_ it wouldn’t be the same when he got back in.

Most days he’d have been up and gone hours ago, when the sun was still stuck behind the neighbor’s houses and nowhere near high enough to make it through the bedroom window, so he’d forgotten how nice it could be to be woken by something other than a blaring alarm clock. But today he didn’t have anywhere to be, or go, or any reason at all to get out of bed, and there was absolutely nothing stopping him from going back to sleep except for the sun in his eyes.

So, since he’d firmly decided he wasn’t getting up, Eren pulled the thickly layered blankets up to his ears, turned over in bed, and saw Levi sleeping beside him.

It was an even warmer, happier surprise than the sun’s gentle wake-up call.

It had been so long since he’d woken like this, relaxed and lazy in their sunlit bedroom, with enough time to simply watch his boyfriend sleep. He was usually up so early, to make it through the daily battle of the morning commute to his downtown office job, and since Levi had been working the 4-to-midnight shift for most of the past year they rarely spent time awake together. Those rare weekends neither had to work weren’t any better, since they had been spending every spare minute renovating the old, creaky house they’d inherited from one of Eren’s distant aunts.

Eren snuggled into the blankets as he studied his boyfriend’s still sleeping face, smiling a little as he saw Levi had buried himself in the pile of pillows Eren always shoved over to his side of the bed.

From today, and for the next few weeks at least, they’d be waking up together like this every day. They couldn’t do anything but, really, with the quarantine order over the whole city.

He was drifting off again when he realized one of his feet had somehow popped out from under the covers when he’d rolled over, and his toes were now freezing. So, naturally, he pulled his foot back under the blankets and sent it searching until he found warm skin.

He had to wiggle around a little to get the right angle, but he managed to tuck it underneath Levi’s leg. Then, because it felt so good he shifted around even more until he could press his other foot against Levi too.

“Stop moving around.” Levi’s voice was muffled by the pillows.

“My toes are cold.”

“I know. They’re like blocks of ice.”

“It’s because you set the AC so low last night.”

Levi opened one eye, shot him a sleepy look. “I turned it up. We’d both have hypothermia right now if I’d left the temperature where you set it.”

Since it was probably true, Eren dropped the topic. Instead, he abandoned Levi’s leg and burrowed in, slipping under Levi’s shoulder and pushing him back until he could rest his cheek against the soft sleep shirt covering his chest. He draped one arm over Levi’s waist and sighed happily.

They settled in comfortably, and for a moment everything was perfect.

And then Eren’s stomach growled.

“Levi.”

“Mmff.”

“Levi.”

“What?”

“I’m hungry.”

“So go eat.”

“Make me breakfast?”

Levi huffed out a breath, making Eren shift a little as his chest expanded. “Make your own.”

“But I don’t want to get up. It’s too cold.”

Levi snorted. “So why should I have to get up? You’re the one who’s hungry.”

“Because I like your breakfasts the best.” Eren hitched himself up, tried a winning smile. “You know I can’t make anything better than eggs and toast.”

“So have eggs and toast.”

“Levi.”

“I’m asleep.”

“No, you’re not. You’re talking.”

“I would be asleep if you’d shut up.”

“Please, Levi, make me breakfast?” Eren trailed one hand down over Levi’s chest, to where the hem of his shirt had ridden up, exposing the skin at his waist. “I could trade you?”

Levi studied Eren suspiciously. “What, exactly, would you trade? Like you said, it’s pretty damn cold out there.”

“You know what I mean.” Eren trailed the tip of one fingernail down Levi’s exposed belly. “I could put out.”

Levi snorted, but Eren could see the amusement growing in his eyes. “I’m too tired for sex. _Someone_ woke me up early this morning.”

“You could just lie there.” Eren tugged at the drawstring bow of Levi’s pajama bottoms. “I could do all the work.”

“Eren, are you really offering me sex if I make you breakfast?”

“Is it working?”

Levi smirked down at him. “I bet I could talk you into sex anyway.”

Eren wrinkled his nose. “That’s not playing fair. And besides, I thought you were too tired?”

“Uh-huh. I just need incentive.”

“Maybe, we could…play rock paper scissors?”

Levi shot him a look. Snorted. “Please. You _always_ win at rock paper scissors. I’m not stupid.”

“But just maybe,” Eren tapped his index finger on Levi’s stomach. “Today’s the day you beat me?”

There was a long, tense second of silence, then Levi swore. He sat up, already scowling at Eren as he stuck out his fist. “I’m such a damn idiot. Fine. Best two out of three.”

Eren carefully avoided smiling as he rolled onto his back, tucked one arm behind his head, and he held out the other.

He won with paper on the first go, paper on the second, and briefly, very briefly, considered letting Levi win the third, before winning with scissors.

Since he knew Levi would have demanded to go for five rounds if he’d won even once, he figured it counted as being merciful and not letting Levi’s suffering last too long.

Muttering to himself, Levi threw back the covers as he slid his legs off the bed to the floor. “I’m making you play poker later, and I am going to wipe the floor with your ass. You’re going to owe me so much sex when I’m done with you.” 

Happily, Eren snuggled into the warm spot Levi had left behind as he watched him stalk towards the bathroom, and was drowsily enjoying the warmth when Levi came out again and headed towards the bedroom door.

“I want waffles.”

“You’ll get whatever I damn well make.”

“But your waffles are so good.”

Levi paused in the doorway, shot a glare at Eren. “You’re such an asshole. Why am I so fucking crazy about you?”

“No idea. Love you too, though.” Grinning, Eren listened to the creak of the stairs as Levi stalked downstairs. He snuggled back into the covers, closed his eyes, and prepared to nap until Levi told him the waffles were ready.

A minute later his eyes popped open.

Strangely, the bed was nowhere near as warm or comfortable, without Levi, and it was definitely more boring. 

So, humming happily to himself, Eren threw back the thick blankets and, shivering a little at the cold air, got out of bed to go keep his boyfriend company while he made them breakfast.


End file.
